Have Faith in Love
by Arya May
Summary: I would advise you to leave this piece of bullshit alone. It's not worth reading, and frankly, I am considering on deleting it- this is garbage that I wrote when I was still a clueless amateur. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
**

hey whoever's reading this fic!! i started watching naruto and I ABSOLOUTELY LOVED IT!! forgive me if i don't add too many supporting characters, i've only watched 14 episodes...  
Anyway, ENJOY IT OR ELSE!!!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke stared at the shruiken he held in his palm. He couldn't believe it.  
_How_?! Sasuke mentally screamed at himself, _How could you have become so...screwed with your own damned up emotions?!  
_His attention turned from his throwing star to Sakura, who was yelling at Naruto for hogging all the ramen. A beam of sunlight shone through the forest growth, its warmth aimed straight at Sakura.  
Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.  
She was...so beautiful... her pink, pretty hair...her emerald green eyes... her smooth, graceful limps...  
This time Sasuke slapped himself for real, earning a suspicious look from his teammates.  
_You're supposed to become a better...no, the **BEST **ninja, for god's sake! How the hell is this going help with your training? Taking...a liking to Sakura is only going to distract you!  
_"...Sasuke, are you going to eat your ramen or not?" asked Naruto, staring at the steaming cup of noodles in front of Sasuke.  
He pushed the food towards Naruto, "I'm not hungry." he told him emotionlessly.  
"Thanks BUDDY!" Naruto threw himself on Sasuke, who wasn't sure if Naruto meant it or was just trying to annoy him. But all the same, Sasuke pushed Naruto off him with a cold, "Get off me."  
Naruto shrugged and dumped all the noodles in his mouth at once.  
"OW! I'VE BURNED MY TOUNGE!!!" he shouted the moment after that, racing off to a washroom to 'soothe his poor mouth'.  
_What an idiot..._  
Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, rolling their eyes in annoyance.  
Sasuke couldn't stop himself from blushing a bit when Sakura looked at him.  
_Her eyes...  
_"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow, frowning.  
"...er..." he stammered nervously, "Y-yeah..."  
"Are-"  
"I'm fine." he said, regaining his composture and switching back to that cold tone of voice he always used, even with Kakashi-sensai.  
"Okay then..." she went back to eating her noodles.  
_YOU IDIOT!_ he thought angrily (meaning himself), _That was your chance!  
_So he wasn't exactly a Romeo or whatever that guy's name was.  
Sasuke didn't notice but in a distance, Kakashi had seen exactly what happened between them both.  
-------

"Since today I'm feeling a bit...lazy, I'll only have you fight each other to see your...experience. Limbs only. _No wepons, ninjutsu, or trying to kill your target on purpose!_" Kakashi said, narrowing his visible eye at Naruto and Sasuke, " Understand? Or you'll have to deal with me...later."  
A pang of fear hit Sasuke in the stomach. No, it wasn't about the whole 'Dealing With Kakashi-sensei Later' thing, though.  
_What if I have to fight...Sakura? I can't...hit her!  
_He made a silent prayer to God. Apparently, his prayer wasn't answered because the next thing that Kakashi said was:  
" Sasuke and ...Sakura. You two go first."  
Sasuke's eye twitched.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

He stared at Sasuke and Sakura from behind a tree. Kakashi knew perfectly well that it was somewhat rude to be "spying" on his own students but he just wanted to know how they were thinking of each other now.  
"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?"  
Of course, it was only natural that Sakura be concerned about her 'secret love'. Kakashi could almost hear Sasuke's cold, short answer.  
But no, he was...wrong?  
"...er...y-yeah..." Sasuke stammered back.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke always talked with the same cold emotionless voice. Stammering, Kakashi considered, was a little out of his league.  
_Stammering isn't like Sasuke, unless...  
_He was going to find out.  
-------

"Sasuke and...Sakura. You two go first."  
Kakashi looked at Sasuke for any reaction. Nothing. Saskute's expression remained impassive execpt for a little twitch in the eye.  
_That boy's good at hiding his emotions.  
_Sakura meanwhile, beamed and said happily, "Yes! I'm finally going to battle Sasuke-kun! But considering how good his ninja skills are, I probably won't stand a chance."  
Kakashi ccould have sworn that tha faintest of blushes and the smallest of smiles appeared on Sasuke's face.  
_Hmm...  
_"COME ON!" Naruto complained,"Why do they get to go first."  
Kakashi looked at him and since had no intention of revealing what this was all really about, simply said, "Because I said so."  
"But Sensai..."  
"Say one more thing and you won't get your turn at all."  
_That shut him up. _Kakashi thought, satasfied.  
--------

"The loser will be the one in the dust while the victor will be the one with his or her foot on their back," Kakashi told group 7, "Now begin!"  
Both Naruto and Kakashi backed up to give them Sasuke and Sakura space.  
"Hiiiiyah!" Sakura performed a scissor kick (Pretending to kick with one leg but really kicking with the other) which Sasuke blocked effortlessly.  
Sakura this time tried going with speed instead but of course, Sasuke beated her at her own game.  
_He's only blocking or dodging her attacks...he's not making a move himself.  
_"YO! Sasuke! Punch the forehead girl!" Naruto shouted.  
Kakashi nearly groaned out loud at Naruto's stupidity.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?" Sakura screamed, running after Naruto, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, NARUTO!"  
Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto, who were running to the depths of the forest with almost _relief_ on his face.  
_So my prediction was right...  
_"Sasuke...we need to talk." Kakashi told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **don't own Naruto even though I wish I do...

For the sake of the story, I made up new justu and Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto are 15 instead of 13. Also, Sasuke is not aware thst he has sharigon eyes but he has them all the same!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

(Kakashi's house)

" So...Kakashi-sensei, what did you want to speak to me about?" Sasuke asked cautiously as he pushed his teacup between his two hands.  
Kakashi sipped his tea, "It's about your sparring with Sakura."  
"And...?"  
Kakashi set his cup down, "I noticed that you didn't...hit her even though you had many opportunities. You only dodged and blocked..."  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but as much as I respect you, I have no intention of tellling you what that was about."  
Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "I'm perfectly certain that you had no wish to tell me in the first place."  
"So..."  
"Sasuke, do you think I'm blind to my students?"  
Sasuke backed up a bit, "What exactly do you mean by that?"  
"What do you think it means? I _know _of your feelings for Sakura. Ever since team 7's first meeting, I knew."  
Sasuke shook his head, " No you're wrong."  
Kakashi laughed, "You may think that within your mind but your body says so otherwise. Everytime you get near her, your heartbeat increases, and on your face, you always wear the lightest blush."  
"If I ever think of anything for Sakura, how would it be any of your buisness?" he asked angrily.  
"As I said before, I was aware that this was none of my concern, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Pray tell, what would your parents say once they have heard of this? We all know of yours and Sakura's family's...feud."  
Sasuke's eyes widened.  
_What would your family say?  
_"After all...they barley agreed for you two to be in team 7 together." Kakashi countiuned, eyeing Sasuke.  
Sasuke stood up, "I should be going."  
"Very well then." Kakashi stood up as well.  
As Sasuke started to walk away, he heard Kakashi say, " Don't keep your emotions held back, Sasuke. It's not healthy for you."  
All he did was nod before heading out the door.

* * *

40 years ago...

_" That bastard! Hokage, he deserves a death sentence! He tried to rape me!" Uchiha Miki complained to the leader of the hidden village of Leaf.  
The Hokage held up a hand, silencing Miki, "He didn't mean for it to happen, Miki. You know what we're all like when we are drunk."  
"However!" the Hokage turned to Haruno Yosuke who stared back impassively," This is a crime that must not go unpunished."  
Yosuke furrowed his brow, "Whatever you have in plan for me, Hokage, know that I'm not afraid."  
The Hokage nodded, "You've got guts, Yosuke. I like that. But since you have proven yourself unresponsible of drinking, I herbey ban you from wine, beer, anything with alchohal in it for...the rest of your life and you are now the lowest ranked Ninja. Either that or spend the rest of your time in a prison cell. "  
"WHAT?!" Yosuke shouted, startling many. However, the Hokage merely said, "That's your punishment. I am not going back on it."  
Yosuke whirled around and glared at Miki, "You'll pay for that, girl. You'll pay for that dearly."  
Miki returned the glare, "Whatever, I'm ready for you."  
Then, without a word, Yosuke made his way out of the chamber._  
"You'll pay for that dearly, girl." _Yosuke's voice echoed in the room.  
The Hokage sighed, "Miki, have your guard up and never lower it. I have a feeling that Yosuke's going to try something...bad."  
Miki nodded, putting on a brave face, "I understand, Hokage-sama."_

--------------------------  
_Yosuke jumped from branch to branch in the forest near the village. Maybe he had in fact been wrong. He took a look back to the village.  
_I should apologize... _he thought, _I should never have been drinking that much in the first place...  
_But he shook his head, his pride will not allow him to do so.  
_Lowest ranked Ninja, huh? _Yosuke thought bitterly, _I rather be dead then suffer that kind of shame.  
_So what could he do? Run away? Commit suicide? That kind of stuff?  
_Your pride will eventually lead to your downfall. _His sensei's voice echoed within his mind.  
His pride...his blasted pride... Yosuke couldn't bend it enough to speak to Miki. To apologize to her...  
And what were they going to say once he goes back? Yosuke was sure that he'd be treated like some sort of outlaw from then on if he ever did return. They would all be angry at him. Ashamed. He would be shunned, no one to speak with ever.  
His family...what would they say?  
Yosuke shook his head. _I rather just die.  
_He drew one of his knives, ready to stab himself.  
_But I still haven't made up with Miki yet...  
_He bowed his head. After he says sorry to her, he would do it._

"_Get away from me." Miki shouted at the approaching Yosuke.  
"Miki...I'm not going to hurt you."  
"The what do you want?" Her hand slid to the place where she kept all her shurikens.  
"I...I'm sorry-"  
"YOU'RE SORRY?" Miki barked a laugh, "Spare me, Yosuke."  
" I really do mean it." Yosuke got closer to her.  
" Don't think that you're going to rape me for a second time." Miki's voice was deathly cold.  
"Miki-" before Miki could react, she found Yosuke's arms around her.  
She screamed, a single note that broke the silent evening air.  
"Get OFF me!" Miki pulled out one of her daggers. Before she even realized what she was doing, Miki stabbed at Yosuke's neck, creating a fountain of blood that spattered her shirt.  
Yosuke collapsed and hit the ground with a thud. Miki caught her breath, her hand reaching for the fresh blood on her clothing.  
She backed away, tears coming to her eyes, "What have I..."  
"MIKI!" her best friend Momiji ran to her from a dark street, "I heard you screaming-"  
Once Momiji spotted Yosuke's corpse, she stared at Miki with a wide mouth.  
"I can-" Miki started.  
"No. You can't. It's true that Yosuke tried to rape you but this..!"  
And she performed a justu that made her vanish.  
Miki fell to her knees.  
_I...I really killed him...  
--------------------------------

_" You've murdered our son..." Yosuke's father growled at Miki.  
"It wasn't murder! He was trying to rape-"  
"SILENCE!" the Hokage roared, "Miki, is this true?"  
Miki didn't look at the Hokage as she nodded yes.  
"Do you have any good arguments for why you did this?"  
"That...boy tried to rape our daughter, of course-" Miki's father said.  
"I'm talking to Miki herself." The Hokage cut him off.  
"He...He put his arms around me...and I thought he was...you know..." Miki said, aware of everyone staring at her.  
" yes. you were acting in self-defence." Hokage went on, " But did you know what Yosuke's real intentions were?"  
"W-well, he did say he was sorry-"  
"And you didn't believe him. After that, you killed him."  
"I suppose-"  
"You are perfectly aware..." Hokage's voice had an angry edge to it, "That I cannot let this crime be unpunished?"  
"Yes..."  
"It is said, 'A life for a life' so that's the way it will be. Miki, i sentence you to death."  
Miki's mother stood up, "You can't Hokage!"  
"I can and that's the way it will be. If I do not enforce the laws, the village will be no more."  
The Hokage snapped his fingers and two ninjas dragged Miki out of the room.  
He stood up, "This trial is over."  
Miki's father stood up and glowered at Yosuke's family, "If your son hadn't tried to rape my daughter, we wouldn't be here right now."  
Yosuke's father glared straight back, "Your daughter MURDERED our child!"  
"Because your son tried to rape her again!"  
"Well-"  
"Silence." Miki's brother said, "Just know this, our family is now against yours. Expect no help from us, even when you are close to death."  
"Expect the same from us." Yosuke's mother told him, "From now until you admit pardon to us."  
_

REVIEW PLEASE!!! - Arya May


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry about that last chapter, i was up at 10:45 PM writing it.... another thing, in my story Sasuke's family isn't dead, isn't that obvilous now?  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, however I do own the plot and thus, the story idea itself!  
**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_I...Love Sakura Haruno?_

After he had repeated this again and again in his mind for hours, he even tried to say it...Just to convince himself, because he didn't. He didn't believe he liked her. And he didn't really want to either. But the thing that mostly annoyed Sasuke now was this burning urge to see her.  
_GODDAMMIT! I AM A UCHIHA! I MUST CONTROL MYSELF!  
Damn my horomones....  
_What pissed Sasuke even more now was this burning urge to see Sakura. Images of her fluttered in his mind as much as he tried to push them away. Hours passed like that. Sasuke sat with his back pressed against the door of his room, thinking about Sakura. Now Sasuke found this new feeling whenever he thought of her; an emotion he couldn't quite place a finger on.  
_What is love anyway?  
_To tell the honest truth, Sasuke had no idea. No one had ever...loved him (Not that he wanted it). His parents were always too busy with work to bother with him, he didn't exactly have any friends or was going out with anybody...  
_Even if you like Sakura, you two will never even have a chance with each other!  
_Sasuke's thoughts turned to that incident that happened 40 years ago. Personally, he found the two both at fault. Yosuke had been drinking too much and therefore was driven to rape Miki; Miki had been too mush of a worry heart and killed Yosuke because she of course, didn't want to be raped again. Who would anyway? Yet none of the two families had the means to bend their pride or the courage to apologize. Sasuke could always go over...no. His word meant nothing in the family, no one would believe him. Besides, he had already told Sakura that he found no fault with her...  
_Maybe some training will take my mind off things...  
_

* * *

"Shadow replication!" Sasuke yelled, unleasing a dozen clones from his body.  
Well, he didn't exactly have a partner to train with now so he was just going to beat up the clones for today.  
_How ironic...techanicly, I'm actually beating up myself...  
_He pulled out two of his daggers and waited for the clones to approach.  
_SLASH! RIP!  
_Within 5 minutes, the clones had all vanished.  
_Too easy, _he thought, _But the clones only have a tenth of the real ninja's power.  
_" Nice one, Sasuke."  
"Naruto?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him," Sakura really did all that (motions with hand) to you?"  
"Yeah," Naruto gritted his teeth, "All because I called her forehead girl. Next time she'll-"  
"NARUTO!" Sakura's voice boomed out from some place above them, "WHAT DID YOU CALL-"  
_That idiot never learns.  
_" You know what Sakura? I'm sick of running away!" Naruto shouted back, "It's time for some pay back!"  
Sakura jumped down from a roof, "Yeah-" she spotted Sasuke, "Oh, Sasuke, I didn't realize you were there."  
" Quit the chit chat!" Naruto said, "SHADOW REPLICATION!"  
" And now..." all the Narutos said, "I'm going to punch you!"  
"YAH!" Sakura destroyed most of the clones with a wave of her shruikens but she missed the last two.  
"Get away from her!" before Sasuke knew what was going on, he jumped infront of Sakura, shielding her from the blows and destroying the last clone, leaving the real Naruto.  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gasped in disbelief, "Why...?"  
the rest of the sentence was left unspoken but Sasuke heard it anyway.  
_Why did you protect your family's enemy?  
_"All right...Naruto." Sasuke growled, "I'm-"  
"Naruto-kun!" A feminine voice inturrupted Sasuke. He turned around, it was none other then...Hinata!  
"Uh...Hinata-chan! Hey!" Naruto stammered.  
"Where were you?"  
Naruto glared at Sakura, "No where."  
"Oh come on, Naruto-kun, you forgot about our _date_, didn't you?"  
Sasuke smirked as Naruto turned red, "Well, Sakura and I will leave you two _lovebirds _alone then."  
"Sasuke...." Naruto shot him one of those 'looks-that-could-kill' and mouthed a threat that he didn't make out.  
" Sasuke's right, Naruto-kun!" Hinata giggled, "We should be going." she dragged Naruto away.  
_I can't believe that idiot actually found a date...  
_"Sakura." Sasuke looked at her. For some reason, Sakura looked spaced out. Her eyes almost looked like they were in pain when she witnessed Naruto's and Hinata's feelings for each other.  
"Sakura."  
"Eh? Sasuke...Sasuke-kun?"  
"Uh..." Sasuke wasn't sure what to say next, "So...uh...I should be getting back to my training."  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura walked closer. Sasuke wanted to nack away but found his legs immobilized; Sakura came closer...and closer...until her face was less then an inch from his face.  
_Is she going to kiss...me?  
_"Sasuke-kun...thank you."  
_Thank you? We aren't supposed to say that kind of stuff to each other!  
_**Poof!**  
Just as Sasuke began speaking, something pushed him, causing him to stumble forward.  
"Sorry Sasuke, but I had to do this the hard way." Kakashi said.  
Sasuke found Sakura's lips pressed right against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

sorry about the short chapter, Naruto was getting so good i spent all my computer time watching it...  
anyway, this is Sakura's first POV and i want to give a big thanx to the person who was nice enough to give me a review,  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all but I do own the story idea. Take my ideas and pay!!!!  
**

Sakura's POV

**Poof!  
**"Sorry Sasuke, but I had to do this the hard way."  
The next thing Sakura knew was Sasuke's lips pressed against hers. She didn't know either to feel happy or mad, but then again, she was actually _kissing _(Even though it wasn't on purpose) the guy she had a crush on since...well, forever.  
This guy was also a Uchiha, the Haruno clan's enemy.  
However, Sakura expected Sasuke to put on his "bad boy" additude and pull away the moment after that.  
This time, the brain of group seven was wrong.  
Sasuke and Sakura stayed like that, lips touching each other until both their lungs screamed for air.  
"See why I had to do that?" Kakashi did an imitation of wiping away a tear," This is like _Flirting Paradise_ (Note: I forgot the japanese name) coming true!"  
**Poof!  
**He disappeared.  
" So...er...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura stammered, her blush rising. Within seconds, she looked like a ripe tomato.  
"Um..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Look, you have to understand that _no one _can know about this. "  
Sakura nodded gravely, "I know, Sasuke-kun."  
"So...uh... Sakura...uh..."  
"What?" she asked curiously, wondering why Sasuke sounded almost...well, _anxious.  
" _Do you want to do it again?"  
The moment those words left Sasuke's mouth, Sakura's eyes widened and she took a step back.  
_Do you want to do it again?  
_"Uh..." Sakura stammered, not sure how to reply to the offer.  
"Never mind." Sasuke turned away from Sakura, hiding his blush as he did so.  
_ARGH! I...can't let this moment pass...it might never happen again....  
_"I'm going back to train, you should get back too, Sakura." he said in his usual tone.  
From the experience of watching many romances, Sakura detected something like...pain in Sasuke's voice, something like a loss, something like that sort.  
_Okay Sakura... calm down...do this quick..._  
She bravely went up to Sasuke.  
"Sakura? What more do you want?"  
"This." Sakura sealed her warm lips on Sasuke's, savoring the moment as beat as she could. Her hands soon were entwined in Sasuke's raven hair and she found his in hers as well.  
_OH MY GOD!!!_  
"There." Sakura smiled as Sasuke, "Pleased now, Master Uchiha?"  
"Very."  
They sat down, forgetting their differences and merely enjoyed each other's company until Sakura realized that she had to go.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I have to go now." she sighed, "You don't know how my parents are like if they think something's happened to me."  
Sakura said regretfully.  
"It's okay, Sakura- chan, see you tomorrow."  
As Sakura ran to her house, her thoughts flew back to the last thing Sasuke said to her.  
_Sakura...chan? He really called me Sakura-chan?  


* * *

_

Sasuke's POV

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke said:" It's okay _Sakura-chan, s_ee you tomorrow."  
He had called her Sakura-_chan _for God's sake!  
_This is going to brand me for life...among other things...  
_Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had kissed the girl. But not just any one of, as Naruto would call it, his "Fangirls".  
He had kissed the forbidden.  
He had kissed a Haruno.  
And he...he liked it, believe it or not.  
He had actually _liked_ it.  
Sasuke wasn't aware of how strong his...his _hunger _was for Sakura until she had kissed him. Now he longed for her to do it again, and again...Sasuke snapped out of his ridculous thoughts.  
_I...I really do love her...  
_Okay, so he loved a Haruno. Big deal.  
Using the shonobi way to jump from branch to branch, Sasuke lept from roof top to roof top until he had reached his own.  
As usual, no one even noticed that he had come back. Sasuke slipted into his room, thinking about one thing: Sakura.  
Because the Uchihas were one of the more wealthier families of Konoha, they had a maid.  
"Sasuke-sama, uh...here's your food..." she addressed him formally like all maids do, then backing out of the room.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Rona." Sasuke munched half-heartily on a rice ball.  
His thoughts collected to back when he kissed Sakura. His lips on hers and that sensation going through him... that ache for Sakura...that urge to see her... and for her to kiss him back.. again and again...  
But it was forbidden.  
_Or is it?  
_Sasuke felt a smirk on his face.  
_After all, rules are only meant to be broken...  
_


End file.
